The present invention relates to game player orientation while playing a video game. More particularly, the present invention relates to detection of an orientation of a game player relative to a screen.
Video game controllers utilize user input devices to allow user input during video game play. The user may make selections via the user input devices to cause different actions to be performed within the video game. The video game controllers may detect the user inputs via the user input devices and adjust the video game output based upon the detected user inputs.